


the new kid

by Manaldossani



Category: As You Are (2016), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: Mark is a new kid at Hawkins High School. He makes new friends — Jonathan and Nancy.





	the new kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by Gigi, Hailey, and Daisy. All credits go to them.

It was just another Monday at Hawkins High — or that’s what Jonathan and Nancy thought. Hawkins is a small city, not many people wanna move here. It’s a city where people usually move out from, not move into. The school rarely ever has new kids, hardly one a year. This was the reason why Jonathan and Nancy were so confused to see a new face on the other end of the hallway before first period started. 

“Who is that?” Nancy asks Jonathan as she puts her books into her locker. Jonathan keeps looking at him and turns around quickly when the new kid does too. 

“I don’t know, looks like a new kid. Wanna go introduce ourselves?” Jonathan asks Nancy. But before he could, the new kid closed his locker and was walking towards them.

The new kid was dressed in a black and red baseball tee that was slightly bigger than his size. He wore baggy grey jeans and white converse to go along with them. His backback was strapped on one side and down the other. As he walked towards Jonathan and Nancy, he nodded his head up as to basically say “sup” without saying anything. He walked into Jonathan and Nancy’s first period classroom. They both shrug and walk in together after the bell rung.

As they both walk in, they seat themselves into their desks. The new kid sat himself all the way in the back, 3 seats behind Nancy’s desk. The second bell rung and the new kid was already causing a distraction in the classroom, tapping his fingers on the desk continually. 

“Alright kids. We have a new student here today. Mark, stand up and introduce yourself.” The teacher says, looking towards Mark.

“What is this, middle school?” He says as the students break out into laughter. The teacher looks at him angrily, still waiting for an introduction. 

He stands up. “I’m Mark, like the teacher already said. I go to school here now if you haven’t already noticed. I moved from up North. And that’s pretty much it. Thank you.” He bows before he seats himself down back into his desk. The students giggle before turning their heads around towards the teacher. 

“Thank you, Mark. I’m SO excited to have you here.” She says sarcastically. Jonathan looks down at his paper softly laughing and he can already tell that Nancy hates him.

As class ended, the students all leave the classroom. They all walk towards Mark before leaving. As from what Jonathan can hear, they’re asking him about his schedule. Nancy rolls her eyes as she walks towards the lockers. 

“The ONE class I had without any kids who aren’t a huge distraction in it, he comes in. He’s gonna make jokes about everything in this damn class, I can feel it.” She says, angrily closing her locker door. Jonathan laughs softly. 

“Nance, it’s gonna be okay. Since when have you let any distractions come in the way?” He says, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She says, leaning in to kiss him softly. Jonathan grabs her waist to pull her in closer, kissing her back. As Nancy puts her hand on Jonathan’s chest, they’re interrupted by Mark yelling from across the hallway by his locker. 

“Get ittttt.” He says, laughing, and walking towards him now, once again. 

Jonathan and Nancy pull away and turn around to look at him. Nancy’s giving him the I’m-gonna-kill-you-if-my-boyfriend-doesn’t look. Mark puts his hand on Jonathan’s shoulder before he walks past him. 

“She’s hot. Good job man.” He says, putting his hand out, gesturing for a bro-handshake kind of thing. Jonathan just looks at him and nods his head no. 

“Haha fuck, wouldn’t kill you to laugh once in a while.” He says before walking away. 

“Yeah, no. This kid’s annoying, I see it now.” Jonathan says as Nancy gives him the I-told-you-so look.

“Mhmm.”


End file.
